


Get Out

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Billionaires, Bisexual Characters, Domestic Violence, Escaping domestic violence, M/M, domestic abuse, lgbt domestic abuse, umbrella academy original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: The two were inseparable, you wouldn’t find one without the other. Every gay couple wanted to be Atticus Clements and Wyatt Donovan.But over time a dream relationship became a nightmare for Atticus.





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read independently without reading the following. If you want more information then keep reading this note. 
> 
> Atticus Clements is originally written as an Umbrella Academy character known as Number 11 or Materialize. He has the ability to replicate thing he touches which is how he gained all of his fortune, having grown up in the slums of Chicago.   
The face claims for Atticus and Wyatt are Jake Gyllenhaal and Hugh Jackman
> 
> If you want to see more of him go to www.quotev.com/sugxrdaddy

“You’re out of line! Just stop!” Atticus yells at an advancing Wyatt, the kitchen island with only protect him so long. His adrenaline is high but not high enough to make him forget the pain in his head and ribs. The blood running down his nose reminds him that it didn’t used to always be this way. 

When they met they hit it off immediately. Atticus Clements was young and quickly rising in the business world, being only 20 and a MIT drop out. A friend of his from college had introduced them at at first Wyatt Donovan had just taken him under his wing, to teach the young drop out useful things that college wouldn’t teach. They hit it off better than expected. Their relationship quickly evolved into something much more.

Atticus had dated plenty of girls throughout high school and had experimented once or twice with the other boys on the basketball team but Wyatt was different. He was protective and kept Atticus from unwanted spotlight. He was always there when building an empire became too stressful. He was loving and thoughtful and gentle over the course of two years. The two were inseparable, you wouldn’t find one without the other. Every gay couple wanted to be Atticus Clements and Wyatt Donovan. 

But over time a dream relationship became a nightmare for Atticus. 

Eventually his sunglasses were more for than just avoiding pictures from press. They hid black eyes and cuts and bruises. Scarves weren’t just for the cold they hid marks on his neck. Busted lips were blamed on sports injuries. 

But when had it all started? When had such a caring boyfriend become so cold? So mean? He had thought it was because of his power, maybe he wasn’t replicating as much as Wyatt wanted. He had opened up to him about that, it was hard to hide. But it didn’t seem like it. Not when he offered to duplicate whatever his boyfriend wanted. It was just sudden and unexplained. 

“I’m out of line?” Wyatt shouts, slamming his palms on the island causing Atticus to jump back a few feet, trying to put distance between them, “I’m out of line? That’s rich coming from you. You can’t even go one second without being a major screw up!” As Atticus wipes the blood from his nose he notices how horrifyingly close Wyatt is to anything that could cause extreme physical damage. But Wyatt had always used his fists, never anything else. 

“Just tell me what I did! Is it about that interview? I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to sound so dismissive of you!” He wracks his brain for anything that could have caused the latest outburst. If it was his fault then he could fix it. Most of the time it was his fault.

It hurt to breathe. He was going to have to go to the hospital when things calmed down, something could be broken. This wouldn't be the first time a night like this ended in a trip to the ER either. He places a hand by his ribs and barely presses before a hiss escapes him. 

Wyatt rounds the island and advances on him, Atticus moves as quickly as he can but the taller man is too quick, fueled by rage and having the advantage of no injuries to slow him down. He has a tight grip on Atticus' hair that causes him to cry out before he's thrown back against the island, head slamming against the marble slab on top before falling to the floor.

"It's the interview, the way you act, everything!" Wyatt seethes and it looks like there's two of him with the way Atticus' vision is spinning. He feels like he might vomit. Instinctively, he reaches one of his hands to the back of his head, heart sinking when he feels the warm liquid spreading through his hair. "I built you, I brought you up from nothing! You wouldn't even have a name if it weren't for me! And this is how you repay me?" Almost immediately after speaking Wyatt delivers a swift kick to Atticus' side, causing him to fall over before grabbing him again and pulling him him to his feet. He stumbles and he's thrown face first against the marble, pain rushing throughout his body from his skull to his toes. It's never been like this. He's never been this angry. And he can't even fight back, it hurts too much to try. 

"I'm sorry!" Atticus says for what feels like the hundredth time, holding back a sob that makes his throat hurt. He lets his body go slack completely and sags in Wyatt's hold, completely giving up because there's nothing he can do. There's nothing he can ever do. There's only apologizing and hoping that fixes whatever started this. He just wanted to go back to before the hitting started. 

He grew up on the streets in Chicago and he was used to getting his ass beat. He even played basketball despite being a less than average height white boy and had seen his fair share of broken noses and split lips. This was different.

Atticus struggles, hoping to be let up, sometimes if he put up a little bit of fight after giving in Wyatt would let go and play it off as if they had been messing around. He knew it was one of those times when the older man let go and said, "Damn right you are." And Atticus takes that as his cue, scrambling away to the opposite wall by the front door. Now all he had to do was wait for Wyatt to go away and he could leave, head straight to the emergency room.

But Wyatt doesn't leave. Instead he walks into the rest of the kitchen and grabs a towel, wiping the blood off his face and hands before throwing it to Atticus. 

Atticus watches him with a wary eye as he passes and goes into the living room, looking up at him and waiting to the next move. Holding onto the towel for dear life, he tries to gain some ounce of calmness when Wyatt says, "Come here," and he feels every syllable in his bones. The other man sets himself on the couch with his back to him. 

Atticus knew what he wanted. He had called it 'making up'. Usually they'd sit on the couch together, Wyatt's arms around him and kissing him as if it really had been a play fight that had gone too far. Normally Atticus found a spot on the wall and let him do whatever made Wyatt feel better about the acts that were just commuted until he fell asleep, letting the pain take him. It would be like that sometimes after sex too, when he messed up or acted out and it got violent. 

"No," Atticus whispers, gripping the bloody towel, causing a new pain in his wrists to form. This wasn't right. He knew it wasn't a long time ago but he had rationalized it back then. He had told himself that Wyatt had just been stressed out from work the first time. That he had said some bad things the second time. That whatever it was that was wrong was his fault every time after. 

Over time he knew that this wasn't okay. He didn't want to cuddle on the couch and pretend that his nose wasn't broken or that his head was poisoning. He didn't want a kiss that meant nothing and made nothing better. This stopped being love a long time ago. 

"Did you hear me? I said come here." Wyatt repeats, obviously having not heard his protest. Atticus uses the wall to push himself up, the whole room spinning when he's somewhat on his feet. The breath leaves his lungs when he sees Wyatt looking back at him. But instead of obeying he grabs the doorknob and pulls the apartment door open. He can hear Wyatt yelling again but he feels like he's going to pass out, all of his remaining strength has been diverted to getting out. He needed to get out.

It's hard to even put one foot in front of the other and he realizes that his left ankle is killing him, it's most likely injured as well. He holds one arm out in front of him and the other he uses to nurse his ribs as he moves as quickly as he can to the elevator. 

Wyatt sounds furious, something about if he leaves he'll have nothing, that Atticus is nothing without him. He had to remind himself that that wasn't true. He could replicate inanimate objects for some reason unexplained by science and one of those things was dollar bills. He could survive just fine without Wyatt. He had survived on the streets of Chicago without parents or a proper family for years before he even met the other man. 

He could do this. He just had to get out.


End file.
